Randall Culver (TV Series)
Randall was a survivor who been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the apocalypse began with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate and Jane. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Randall's life prior to the outbreak except he claims to have supposedly went to school with Maggie, and that he lived with his mother, whom he lost in the outbreak. He talks about having a normal life as "just a guy" watching football, eating chips, etc... Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Triggerfinger Randall is first seen by the Rick, Hershel and Glenn standing on a roof across the street from the bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, tells Randall to jump down but when he attempts to jump he slides down the nearby roof and into an ally where he begins screaming. Thinking he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn and Hershel run over to their vehicle and find that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiate on whether to save him or not. Rick says he is a kid and Hershel agrees. Unable to get Randall's leg unstuck, Rick uses his strength and rips it out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceed to put him in the car and blindfold him so he doesn't know where the farm is. Hershel states that he performed surgery on his leg. 18 Miles Out Rick and Shane bring Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies in the hope that they may encounter Nate and Jane. However, the other survivors discover that Randall knows the location of Hershel's farm, and Shane attempts to shoot him. Rick intervenes, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the ground tied up. Shane accidentally causes a horde of walkers to be released, which attack the survivors. Randall is able to cut the ropes with a knife and is about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Reluctantly they decide to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a bus. However at the last minute they change their minds and drive through the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Randall is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick says they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm. Judge, Jury, Executioner Randall is 'interrogated' by Daryl Dixon, and reveals that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. The rest of the group decide that releasing Randall will be dangerous and decide to execute him. They leave him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Carl Grimes finds a way into the barn, and Randall attempts to convince the boy to set him free, but Shane comes in and takes the boy away. Despite Dale Horvath's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decides to take him to the other barn to be shot. However, Rick changes his mind when he realizes that Carl is watching him. Daryl is securing Randall in the barn once again, but is interrupted by Dale crying out, and runs off, leaving Randall tied up. Better Angels The decision of what to do with Randall is still left on hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over Dale. Shane is very persistent with Rick to "handle" the problem with Randall, but Rick is still reluctant. Later on, Rick decides to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urges him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminds him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Randall, he claims to do it "later". While everyone is distracted, Shane sneaks into the barn and tries several attempts to kill Randall. Or at least, frighten him into submission. Shane then decides to take Randall out into the woods and claims he wants to go with his "group". However, it was only a distraction as it's heard off-screen that Shane viciously murders Randall and then slams his head into the tree. He then goes running back to the farm, claiming Randall attacked him and ran off. Later, its shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Randall. Daryl and Glenn would later run into his reanimated zombie. The two have a fight with him but eventually kill Randall. Shane took this opportunity to separate the group from Rick and try to assassinate him, in a desperate chance to be leader and have Lori and Carl. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of zombies. *Possibly people. Killed by * Shane Walsh After Shane sets Randall free, Randall wonders of into the woods where Shane then snaps his neck, killing him. * Glenn (Zombified) After Randall is reanimated, Glenn drives a knife through his head, killing zombified Randall. Trivia * Randall does not appear in the comics and is an original character to the series. * As revealed in the December casting call, he made his first appearance in Triggerfinger. * Randall is a member of Dave and Tony's group and the third person to receive medical care from Hershel (the first being Carl Grimes after he was shot accidently by Otis, the second being Daryl Dixon after he was nearly shot in the head by Andrea and the fourth his daughter Beth after she tried to commit suicide by slitting her wrists with broken glass). * Randall was opted for amputation before having his leg ripped from the pike, the amputation being an on-going theme in the comic series. * Randall stated that he attended High School with Maggie, meaning he would be from the area. However Dave said he met Tony outside DC. This means either Randall had recently joined up with Daves group, or he or Dave lied. * It should be noted that Randall may possibly be a rapist as he told Daryl Dixon a story of how his group of survivors found a campsite with a man and his two young daughters having taken shelter there. He then preceeded to tell Daryl how his group all took turns raping the two young girls, but Randall swore he didn't touch them. Though, he may have just lied to Daryl. * In the Talking Dead following the episode Judge, Jury, Executioner, episode director Greg Nicotero confirmed he had initially shot Daryl and Randall's final confrontation in the barn to where that Daryl was going to kill Randall himself until he heard Dale's desparate screams for help. * Randall is the first character seen to reanimate without getting bitten. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters